


Without a stitch on

by Joanlockaholic



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Joanlock - Freeform, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanlockaholic/pseuds/Joanlockaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Joanlock ficlet which tells what can happen when there are two people in the same place at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a stitch on

**Author's Note:**

> My native language isn't English. And I really hope there is not too much OOCness. Any feedback is appreciated. Enjoy...

"Sherlock!" Joan shouted as she descended the stairs to the foyer her bare feet tapping on the wooden stairs. She peeked to the living room and wrapped her red cardigan tighter around her chest.

Sherlock was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room facing towards the unlit fireplace. He was wearing his brown jeans, his light blue shirt and his grey vest. Those were the same clothes he had been wearing yesterday evening at the precinct.

"You didn't go to bed," Joan said leaning on the door frame.

"I slept a little over two hours," Sherlock said and threw a piece of paper on the pile of grumbled papers. "On the couch."

Joan stepped a bit closer to him and took a better look at the pile of paper next to him. After a moment she noticed that it wasn't just a pile of grumbled papers. It was a pile of origami items. Really beautiful ones. Joan took a piece of origami to her hand and examined it carefully.

"These are lovely," she said and laid a paper swan down. "Is this an experiment of some sort or are you just bored?"

Sherlock didn't say anything. He was bored.

Joan could tell it because if the origami items had been an experiment, Sherlock would have been going on and on about them already. It was just the lack of things to do and the redundancy of energy which were bothering him.

"You had something to say," Sherlock said not lifting his gaze from a paper flower he had in his hands.

"Oh, right," Joan huffed as she reached for her back pocket with her hand and pulled out a white crumbled paper. "Here, I listed everything we need for now. We have run out of many things in these last couple of days."

"So you expect me to run errands?" he asked annoyed and got up from the floor.

"Well, I can see that you have had time to fold origami items around here, so yes, I expect you to run errands," Joan said and handed the paper to Sherlock.

"Why can't you do this thing?" Sherlock asked as he speed-read the text on the paper. There were listed all things from fruits to light bulbs in that note.

"Sherlock, I have something else to do. Besides the last case was wrapped up a few hours ago," Joan explained.

"Well, you can only blame yourself about that," Sherlock said bluntly referring her last sentence, still staring at the note.

"Excuse me?" Joan asked and crossed her arms around her chest.

"What? You were driving the car," Sherlock noted looking at her in the eye. "If you had driven faster, we would have been at the market place sooner. And maybe we would have caught the killer there. But..."

"Okay, I get it," Joan said raising her voice a bit. "Besides we already talked about this. Or actually you talked about it. For over an hour, remember?"

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that if you had driven..."

"I know!" Joan shouted and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "And frankly... I don't care." She turned around and took a few steps towards the foyer.

"Watson, where are you going?" Sherlock asked and huffed. He didn't want to end their argument here.

Joan stopped and sighed. Then she turned slowly around.

"I'm going to take a long, warm bath without any interruptions. So get your butt out of this brownstone as soon as possible," Joan said walking towards the foyer. "I don't expect seeing you in the next few hours."

"Note that I'm not doing this for you," Sherlock muttered and thrust the paper to his pocket.

"I heard that," Joan said and stopped in the middle of the staircase. "And you're right. You're not doing it for me. You're doing it for us. Like I made the list."

* * *

The reason why the atmosphere between these two collaborating detectives was so tensed was once again kind of a mystery. First Sherlock had said something about Joan's clothes what he had thought would have been a momentous fact, which she had taken as a rude and naive remark. Then at the crime scene Sherlock had been commenting her deductive skills. After that all kind of things had been happening. Sherlock had purposely arranged her meeting with a witness for the exact time when she had supposed to be on a date. On the next day Joan had accidentally given tit for tat by toppling a tea cup filled with hot tea on his shirt. And on the next day she had rushed from the interrogation room and Sherlock had berated her in the middle of the precinct. After that they both had been sitting in Gregson office listening Captain going on and on about how they should and how they should not behave during the case. They were both on the same side after all. After Gregson's briefing Sherlock and Joan had both settled down a bit, but still they were pissed off at each other. Now, after three days their life had normalized although there was still some tension between them.

* * *

Sherlock sighed and slouched to the foyer. After putting his coat on and wrapping his scarf around his neck, he stepped outside from the brownstone. He looked at the sunny sky but noticed the dark clouds in the northern sky.

* * *

Sherlock had been walking along the street for five minutes when the dark clouds reached Brooklyn. It started raining. The water poured down on Sherlock's face and coat. He stepped under the nearest tree and huffed. He looked around and after a minute or two he started walking back towards the brownstone. Errands would had to wait.

* * *

A few minutes later Sherlock entered to the brownstone soaking wet. He put his wet coat and scarf quickly away. Then she ran downstairs to get dry clothes to put on.

When Sherlock had changed his clothes he slumped on the living room couch.

 _"I need something to do,"_ he thought and huffed. Then an idea popped up to his mind. He remembered Joan once saying that her bed needed fixing. He had promised to fix the bed but he had never kept his promise.

Sherlock slowly ascended the stairs and listened. Joan was still relaxing in the bath tub so Sherlock opened the door of her room and stepped inside. He walked around the bed pushing it down from different sections.

When he reached to the place where Joan's usually slept, the bed cracked. He peeked under the bed and huffed. There was one board of the bed slat out of place. Sherlock threw his t-shirt on the floor and crawled under the bed. Sherlock put the board back where it belonged and then crawled out from the small space between the floor and the bed.

* * *

In the meantime, Joan had gotten up from the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her chest so the towel hid every personal part of her body. She slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked to the hallway.

 _"Sherlock should be still running errands,"_ she thought but still tiptoed quickly towards the door of her room.

Sherlock was just exiting from Joan's room when she burst in. She pumped against his chest and they both fell on the floor Joan on top of Sherlock.

During the hustle Joan had dropped her towel on the floor. She stared at him for the second and then started to scream.

"Oh god... Sherlock..." she yelled and tried to get up but slip back on his chest.

"What the..."

"Oh, my god... You're shirtless... Why are you shirtless?"

"Watson, what are you doing?"

"Why are you here?"

"What? Why are you on top of me..." Sherlock asked and stared at her for a moment. Then he started smiling mischievously. "Without a stitch on?"

At that moment Joan noticed the matter with the towel and blushed.

"Oh, god," she breathed and looked around herself, maybe trying to find a way to get out if this unpleasant situation. "Why... why aren't you wearing a... a shirt?"

Sherlock didn't say anything. He just stared at Joan in the eye. After a moment he started to laugh. His laugh was so exceptional and genuine that soon Joan was laughing too. Only her laugh was quickly suppressed when she saw Sherlock's eyes locked on hers.

"We should... get up," Joan said quietly staring at Sherlock in the eye.

"Yes... we should," Sherlock said bit his lip. "Are you... okay?"

"I'm... fine," she said and smiled slightly.

Sherlock placed his left hand gently on Joan's upper back.

Joan swallowed hard as Sherlock guided his soft fingers along her spine.

"Sherlock..." Joan whispered her breath hitching in her throat.

He laid his hand quickly back on the floor and coughed slightly. "I'm s..."

"Please, don't stop," she breathed softly, blushing a little.

Sherlock looked into her eyes smiling a little like asking for a permission to touch her again.

She blinked twice and smiled slightly.

Sherlock placed his left hand Joan's hip bone stroking the soft skin of her belly with his thumb.

"Sherlock..." Joan hummed and closed her eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Her heart was pounding.

Their lips touched.

Joan was travelling her hand up and down along his shoulder pushing herself even closer to him.

Sherlock cupped her face with his hands and kissed Joan softly on her lips. Quickly the kiss grew from gentle and soft to deep and passionate.

Sherlock threw his arms around Joan's neck, and with one swift motion he rolled them around so he was now on top of her.

Joan wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled brightly.

Sherlock got up from the floor and carried her to her bed as they kissed passionately all the way to the bed.

He laid her down on the bed staring at her astounding beauty.

"You are beautiful," Sherlock sighed and pulled the blanket over them.

Joan didn't say anything as she caressed her fingers along his muscular stomach. Then she slipped her finger inside of the waistbands of his sweatpants and boxers.

"I really want to get rid of these. How about you?" Joan asked seductively.

"Hmm..." Sherlock hummed as he gracefully kicked his pants and boxers away all the way on the floor. He kissed Joan all around her neck and when he finally reached for her lips she let out a moan of pleasure.

Sherlock traced his hands all around Joan body touching, feeling and observing.

Joan moaned as she felt Sherlock bare chest against her own.

Quickly Joan rolled over and climbed over him straddling him with her legs.

"Joan..." he breathed between the shower of her kisses. "I'm sorry... for yelling you... at the precinct."

"Don't worry about that now... I have something else in my mind at the moment..." she said smiling against his lips.

After that words were no more needed. Their entwined bodies made the all necessary talking. It was like a wonderful dream as they swayed unison in Joan's bed united, exhausted and in ecstasy.

* * *

"You fixed my bed," Joan said suddenly trying to draw her breath as they were lying peacefully on the bed Sherlock braiding her hair gently.

"I did, actually," Sherlock said and kissed her shoulder. After his gentle act of endearment he was perplexed when he felt Joan tense a bit from his touch.

"Joan, are you okay?" he asked searching her eyes.

"Yes, I'm... I'm fine," Joan said laying her head on pillow next to her. "I just... feel confused."

Sherlock stared at her in the eye as he would have waited Joan to continue.

"I don't know really..." Joan said and huffed a bit. "This just... feels different. I think my actions during these last minutes weren't just a result of a moment of weakness," Joan explained and blushed.

Sherlock looked back at her with interest.

"I think I have feelings for you, Sherlock. Because what I feel inside me, would be impossible without feelings."

"Well, what do you feel then?" Sherlock asked caressing her face.

"Love..."

Sherlock kissed her gently on her cheek and smiled.

"I know you're now thinking what the devil I'm talking about but..."

Sherlock had heard enough and he cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"You know, my darling Joan, you wouldn't have to tell me you love me with all those euphemisms," Sherlock said kissing her slightly swollen lips. "Because just a simple 'I love you' would have been enough... I love you Joan... more than anything." He pulled Joan gently on top of him kissing and caressing her.

Suddenly Joan got up to a sitting position staring outside.

"You didn't run the errands," she said bluntly staring at him in the eye.

Sherlock got up looking at her under his brows.

"Watson, just let it go already. Besides it's raining outside. Could the errands wait for a moment?" he asked wrapping his arms around Joan's waist and kissing gently the nape of her neck.

"Well..."

"Watson... Joan..." he said seductively. "Darling..."

"Okay, maybe they can wait. But just this once."

Sherlock laid Joan back on the bed pulling the covers over their heads as Joan giggled slightly.


End file.
